


Honey, hang the shane-delier.

by svrbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Borrowing Shane & Carmen from TLW for my Swan Queen angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svrbug/pseuds/svrbug
Summary: It's a Saturday and Emma is on her way to school after receiving a text from a certain brunette that simply said:School. Gym. Now.





	Honey, hang the shane-delier.

Emma Swan strutted into the school gym with as much swagger as she can muster. She stopped in her track and took in the scene before her. A group of cheerleaders in tight tops and skimpy shorts that show legs that didn't seem to end was practicing a complicated routine in the middle of the floor. She can't quite keep her grin hidden to stumble into this wet dream come true. Her gaze swept over the floor until it landed on a very peculiar sight. Emma let out a big heavy sigh.

 

Shane _fucking_ McCutcheon.

 

Emma knew it was too good to be true when her phone light up with a very curt message from a certain brown eyed brunette. She usually slept in on the weekend and won't get out of bed until her mom come get her for lunch, but the simple text made her instantly jumped up from her very comfortable bed on a fucking Saturday morning. And to go to school no less, a place where even on a school days she tried her hardest to fight her fight or flight response. 

Emma walked towards the idiot that was currently grinning like a fool. She stopped a few feet in front of Shane and cocked her head to the side in contemplation."What the hell happened to you?" Emma asked with a resigned sigh. Shane felt like rolling her eyes at the most stupidest question of the day but she already beginning to feel dizzy because she was currently tied upside down, you see. Her feet were taped to the basketball's ring and her hands were currently also taped in front of her.She watched Emma continue to walked around her like she was some kind of art installment and snapped a few pictures with her phone."Dude, come on. Let me out." Shane is not above begging at this point. When the cheerleaders squad came in an hour before she already had to endure a huge embarassement with their giggling.Emma, the bastard, just chuckled. She plopped down beside the hanging Shane-delier and continued to ogle the cheerleaders.Shane was scandalized. "Dude..""I didn't wake up at buttcrack morning of a Saturday just for you, doofus. My mom kept asking whether I was sleepwalking when she saw me going out. I think you can be hanging about for a few more hours," said the blonde without even tearing her gaze from those boobs and asses. She could see that some of the squad members were growing up so much over the summer. She couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

In the midst of tumbling and jumping cheerleaders, Emma caught a pair of brown eyes. Emma's grin grew wider when her eyes roamed the petite athletic body encased in a red shirt with school's emblem and black shorts. When her eyes travelled back up from her usual resting place in the chest area, she saw the cheerleader gave her the trademark glare. Emma gave a wink as a hello and she got the usual eye roll for her trouble before the brunette turned around and continued with her practice. 

Ah, Regina Mills. Emma knew she couldn't resist looking her way. And the backside view was also great so no one would hear any complain from her. 

"If you're done eye-sexing and ogling, could you maybe help me out. I think I can hear my blood roaring in my ears," Shane whined at her friend. Emma huffed and got up. She helped Shane to upright her upper body for a few moment. She knew Shane's abs is strong enough to do it herself but she won't let her friend suffer for long. Maybe just a bit longer to teach her for duping Emma this morning. 

"So, what happened?" Emma asked."Jaffe happened."Emma sighed. "Dude, I told you Cherie is not worth it. She's a senior. She will graduated next year and left you crying here in this dump""Shut up. Is Regina Mills worth it?"Emma grew silent. Shane knew the answer to that. Regina Mills worth everything. But the girl was currently off limit and after last year's incident, Emma stayed far away from off limit's girls. The same could not be say as for Shane. That idiot had been pining on Cherie since freshman year. Since this year was Cherie's last year in school, Shane had been upping her games. Cherie seemed to like the attention so she sometimes flirt back with Shane which was why Shane deluded herself in thinking that she had a chance with the senior. Emma looked back at Regina Mills, currently scolding some sophomores, her hands flying this way and that. Emma followed the movements of the tanned skin glistening with sweat. She could feel herself almost drooling at the corner at her mouth. Shit, stop that Swan, she's off limit.Emma shook her head to clear the sweating and out of breath Regina Mills from her head. She scanned the junior varsity squad on the far side of the gym. She never really saw them before this, her attention usually glued to the varsity squad where Regina was.Suddenly she saw someone that took her breath away. There in the back, a brunette with a ponytail and dark olive skin was doing a spetacular split. Emma stared with her mouth hanging, the brunette is beautiful and she has a hot body. A really hot body, like totally smoking hot. In her trance, she didn't realized that her grip on her friend loosened and poor Shane fell back to her original position with a grunt. Shane called out to Emma to admonish her but the words fell on deaf ears. Frustrated, she used her tied up hands to smack some sense on Emma's back.Emma spun around stunned. When she saw the rage in Shane's eyes, she smiled sheepishly. Emma resumed her sitting, a goofy smile on her face."What's wrong with you?" Shane asked annoyed."Dude, she's hot. She's like an angel fell from the sky.""Who?""That Latina..". At least Emma thought she was, with the tanned skin and beautiful wide smile. "Regina?" Shane asked confused."No. That one in junior squad. The one in the back talking to the redhead."Shane squinted her eyes. She cocked her head this way and that trying to see the girl."Hmm.. never saw her before.""Me neither.""But you said..""I make the rules, Shaney. I can changed the rules, " Emma said grinning. Shane rolled her eyes. Emma had rules. Never date girls from the same school. The drama was not worth it. One night stand was okay, but only for seniors. But Shane knew the truth. Emma had already had Regina Mills in her life for enough drama.

Speaking of the devil.

 

Shane watched the said brunette strutted to where she and Emma were sitting. Emma must have beckoned the brunette to come over. Shane chanced a glance to her side and saw that Emma was grinning from ear to ear. Shane called that face: Emma-when-she-saw-Regina-puppy-face. Emma called her an idiot.

 

"Never really thought you'll come," said Regina to Emma with her trademark husky voice. Shane once confessed that Regina's voice sound kinda sexy. Well if the glare that Emma shot her way for 3 days straight didn't make her regret that confession, the almost black eye Emma gave her sure did. Shane had to promised to never thought of Regina in that way ever again to make Emma stopped being angry at her.

 

"You text," Emma shrugged like it was not a big deal. Like everyone in Storybrooke didn't know what a nightmare Emma could be if someone were to disturb her precious beauty sleep. 

 

"And..?" Regina gestured to Shane with a raised eyebrow.

"We're hanging out." Emma let out a full belly laugh at her joke at Shane's expense. Regina's mouth quirked upwards though she tried to hide it. And Emma saw it if for her smug face afterwards. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's antics."Hey Regina, can I ask you a question?""Hmm?" Regina answered distractedly. She was staring at Shane's predicament like she was trying to solve a complicated puzzle. Shane can't help herself from grinning. Well if she had to be an amusement she might as well enjoy it."What's that girl's name?"At this question, Regina snapped her head to Emma's direction. She narrowed her eyes watching Emma with the ever present goofy smile on her face staring at her squad."Who?""That Latina girl in junior squad. Do you know her?"Regina turned her head at that said squad frowning. She zeroed in on the girl that get Emma to have that goofy's smile on her face."I do."Emma turned to Regina, her eyes sparkling. "You do? Can you at least tell me her name?" Emma turned up the intensity of her puppy eyes towards Regina. Shane knew from experience that Regina couldn't resist that look. Shane rolled her eyes at these two people. How in the hell that they didn't end up dating again.Regina crossed her arms in front of her and looked down at Emma. After a while, she let out a sigh, "Her name is Carmen. She's a sophomore.""Carmen." Emma whispered that name wistfully. Then she perked up with a full grin on her face, "Thanks babe.""Why do you want to know?" Regina asked suspiciously.Emma shrugged and got up. She found the courage to asked the girl to the party at Jeff's house tonight.

Shane said, "Apparently she has a type."

 

Emma smacked Shane's stomach with the back of her hand, her face reddened. Shane let out a loud grunt at the unexpected attack. Regina narrowed her eyes at Shane trying to decipher the words. But her attention was instantly distracted when the captain of the cheerleading team called for a last group hug before being dismissed for the day.

 

When Regina was gone, Emma turned to face Shane and sputtered, "Are you crazy?"

Shane scoffed. "It's not like she could tell, she is as dense as you sometimes.""What's that supposed to mean?"Before Shane could answer, the cheerleaders were all walking towards them since the door to the changing room is behind them. Emma quickly craned her neck to catch her latest conquest before its too late. When she saw her, she fell into step as the brunette in full charming mode.

The last thing Shane saw before the door closed behind her was the spearing stare Regina shoot on Emma's back that made her involuntarily shiver. 

 

She let out a heavy sigh and relaxed her muscles. Emma could be a while before she finally remembered that her best friend was still hanging here.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic on Nov, 30 2014. That was when I was first stumbled into Swan Queen fandom on tumblr and discovered that for some people, being gay is a reality not just a fantasy. Tumblr told me that I need to watch The L Word if I wanted to know about the lesbian and gay scene. I watched a few videos on youtube and I really like Shane and Carmen (well, I already have a crush on Sarah Shahi btw). Then I read some TLW fanfics on fanfiction.net.
> 
> This fic is directly inspired from one of the fic that I read. I really want to credit the fic and the author but I don't remember the names and I have no idea how to find them. What I remembered from the fic is Shane taped up to the basketball ring and someone come and get her down. That scene stuck with me, then I tried to incorporated Swan Queen in the story and that is how this fic is written.
> 
> I was reluctant to post this at first because I can't give credit to the original fic. Then, I thought to change Shane character to Ruby and ditch TLW characters altogether. But I still want Carmen in the story for Emma to compare to Regina, so Shane stays. And I honestly had no idea what Jaffe and Cherie even look like, I lifted that off also from the fic.
> 
> So, credit is to whoever you are that wrote Shane taped up to basketball ring in the gym those years ago. Thank you for inspiring me.


End file.
